


tenderly

by jeannedarc



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, fluffy garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarc/pseuds/jeannedarc
Summary: "You know I'm going to have to touch you like that in public," Hakyeon says without even a second thought.





	tenderly

**Author's Note:**

> found this on my curiouscat, realised i hadn't posted anything here in like two and a half minutes, decided none of my wips are getting done anytime soon, figured why the hell not. since it isn't mentioned explicitly i guess i need to say they're practicing love me do.

Hakyeon can't honestly say it starts off innocuously, because for one, they're alone in an empty practice room; for another, he's continuously putting his hand at the small of Jaehwan's back, a spot that he knows is sensitive for his boyfriend; for yet another, Jaehwan keeps giggling like he's uncovered a secret, which is impossible, because Hakyeon knows all the secrets ever and Jaehwan's never been good at keeping one in the first place. Even still, a few minutes' break in their choreo practice affords Jaehwan an opportunity to sneak up on Hakyeon as he stoops to grab his water, hug him tight from behind, arms around his waist, criss-crossed and fingertips stroking at the bones of Hakyeon's hips.

"You know I'm going to have to touch you like that in public," Hakyeon says without even a second thought, taking a long sip of the water bottle he'd bent over to pick up in the first place.

Jaehwan nods, chin resting neatly on Hakyeon's shoulder, cheek warm against the side of Hakyeon's neck. "I kind of like it," he confesses, breathless, moreso than he was when they were at full movement, something Hakyeon finds mighty suspicious.

He flips around in the younger's arms, sliding his own around Jaehwan's waist, pushing their bodies together and resting his forehead against Jaehwan's. "Exciting, yeah?" he asks, in that quiet, confident way he usually reserves for serious situations. "We should probably get all the exciting parts out of our systems now, then, don't you think?"

That power of suggestion, bossy without being bossy, is only making it worse. Or maybe it's the lack of distance between them, the way Jaehwan feels Hakyeon's warm breath against his lips. In any case he's quick to close the distance, teasing Hakyeon's lower lip between his own before kissing him full-on, lips on lips, mouths melding together and Jaehwan's fingers fisting in the front hem of Hakyeon's slightly-damp t-shirt. Hakyeon, ever eager to please, responds in turn, in daring, swiping his tongue against the plush curve of Jaehwan's upper lip, fingers tracing the shape of his name, stage, then legal, then just 'mine' into that soft spot on Jaehwan's lower back. 

Only when he feels the telltale shudder of pleasure and anticipation work up Jaehwan's spine does Hakyeon pause, realising what's happened, and puts on his serious Leader Hyung expression, pulling away only to be met with a fit of childish and gleeful giggles on Jaehwan's part. "Come on, let's run it again," he sighs, disappointed in himself for being even the slightest bit responsible when his boyfriend looks so cute freshly-kissed, "we've got a long way to go."

(This is only about the sixth or seventh run-through they've done tonight, and if the look of pure mischief on Jaehwan's blush-tinted face is any indication, they're not going to make very much progress tonight. If it doesn't start innocent, it doesn't end innocent -- their unspoken rule.)


End file.
